1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a lock mechanism that locks a movable unit, a position sensor that detects an initial position of a movable unit, an image reading apparatus that includes a lock mechanism and a position sensor, and a method for setting a movable unit to an initial state.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image reading apparatus includes a movable image reading unit and fixes the unit to the main body thereof to prevent accidents due to a movement of the unit when being transported, is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-198056.
The image reading apparatus fixes the image reading unit when being transported. If the image reading apparatus is used while the unit is fixed, problems may result. To ensure that the unit is unfixed when the image reading apparatus is used, the image reading apparatus normally includes a sensor that detects the fixed state of the unit and prevents the unit from moving when the sensor determines that the unit is fixed.